cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Bulldog
Basic CNC 4 Bulldog BlueTib.png With Blue Tiberium Core |faction = GDI Offence Class |role = Anti-infantry scout vehicle |useguns = Auto shotgun (Gun) |tier = 1 |hp = 350 |armortype = Light |cost = 3 CP |time = 0:10 |produced = GDI Offense Crawler |req = Rank 3 |hotkey = F6 |ability = Stealth detection |notes = Shotgun deals area damage }} Bulldog is a GDI Offense Class scout/anti-infantry vehicle appearing in Tiberian Twilight. History The history of the Bulldog is unknown at this time, other than that it is a GDI jeep (akin to the Humvee or the Pitbull) that is armed with a high-powered shotgun that, surprisingly, can even hit aircraft such as the Nod Venom. Game Unit Despite wielding a top-mounted shotgun, it can target aircraft and do so effectively, especially groups of light aircraft. It deals gun damage, and thus is effective against light armor such as Nod cyborgs in particular. However, it shares traits with earlier Nod vehicles such as light armor, and thus cannot withstand concentrated fire from similar sources as its own Shotgun. The shotgun can hit multiple enemies that are close together. It features a good detection range for burrowed or stealthed units, and is also the fastest GDI unit. Quotes Created *''Bulldog's coming out to play!'' Select *''Did I hear a call for a Bulldog?'' *''Four wheels and a big gun!'' *''Greetings, commander!'' *''Ever tried parking one of these?'' *''Looks good from here!'' *''All gassed up and ready to go!'' *''Were you gonna say something?'' *''Yes sir.'' Moving *''Wheeling and dealing!'' *''I'll get there first!'' *''You got it!'' *''I think I know the way!'' *''I love this turn radius!'' *''You got it!'' *''Moving out!'' *''No one can catch me!'' *''I bet I could beat you there!'' *''Driving in style!'' Attacking *''Daddy likes!'' *''They're going into the light this time!'' *''Big guns, big bazoom!'' *''Watch this one!'' *''Come on, little piggy!'' *''Woof!'' *''Scrap metal, coming up!'' *''Cake!'' *''Hit it!'' Attacking Heavy Units *''I know my gun is big, but not that big!'' *''Are you aware of the implications of this?'' *''Maybe not the weapon of choice, but let's do it!'' Move to Attack *''We should go introduce ourselves!'' *''Time to warm up the auto!'' *''Wouldn't mind taking a few shots!'' *''They look a little attention deprived!'' *''I'm good for a quick drive by!'' *''I think they want to die!'' In Combat *''That's the sound of my gun ripping them up!'' *''This guy needs a few more!'' *''What's that? You want some more?'' *''A few more rounds should finish 'em off!'' *''Auto shotgun's pretty cool, huh?'' *''Did you hear that? Haha!'' Taking Fire *''I'd like to report some incoming!'' *''They seem to be trying to kill me!'' *''What am I, chopped liver?'' *''Oh, glad I got your attention!'' *''Did you notice something attacking us?'' *''I'm taking some heat here!'' *''What am I, target practice?'' Retreating *''I was just getting warmed up!'' *''I'm outta here!'' *''We could have taken them!'' *''Done already?'' Gallery CNC4 Bulldog Render.png|Render Category:Tiberian Twilight vehicles